


Into The City

by Pandastuff101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9205040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandastuff101/pseuds/Pandastuff101





	

Published 387 Words Publish Changes Cancel 

Into The City

 

"Ah, shut up, Sam." Dean said, holding the phone against his ear as he navigated the traffic.

"No, no. I'm only going for a few rounds...yes, that's it. You don't have to send Cas. Fine. Send him. It's not like I've never driven Baby drunk before."

Dean ended the call and put his phone in his pocket. He got out of the car, and rubbed it's hood lovingly before going inside the bar.

It was loud and busy. His kind of place. He found his way to an empty bar stool and sat down.

"What can I getcha?" said the bartender, a bald man with his goatee died peach.

"Whiskey." Dean said simply, pushing his bills over the counter.

After his third whisky, and when he was on his first scotch, someone tapped his shoulder.

"Dean." Cas said, his voice sounding urgent.

"What's wrong, Cas?" Dean said, a drunken smile on his face.

Cas looked uncomfortable in the party atmosphere.

"Sam called me. Are you in danger? Are there-" he lowered his voice, "demons near?" 

Dean laughed, pouting. 

"No. He sent you to drive me home."

Cas straightened, blush on his cheeks.

"Oh. Are you ready, then?"

Dean stood up, and fell back against the counter.

"Nope."

Cas helped him stand up straight, supporting his with his arm.

"C'mon, Dean. Are you intoxicated?"

Dean laughed.

"Yes I am, angel."

They stumbled out of the building. It was raining, and the streets were quiet.

Dean, who had become comfortable in the overly warm bar, began to shiver as they made there way to the car.

"Where did you park?" Cas asked.

Dean shrugged guiltily.

"Two blocks down. There were no other spaces."

They walked, and soon they were almost soaked.

Dean coughed, and Cas touched his trench coat. It became dry immediately, and so held it above them like an umbrella.

"Dean, do you see it?" 

Dean sighed.

"You're breaking my heart Cas."

Cas was confused.

"I don't understand. Your heart is fine."

Dean chuckled, and pulled Cas to him, pressing his lips firmly to the angel's. 

It was more intoxicating than the drink. The jacket fell over them, covering there heads, and they kissed in darkness.

They didn't want to break apart.

"I'm confused." Cas said, his nose touching Dean's.

"Why, angel?"

"I think I love you."


End file.
